gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Clark
Jack Clark (born November 25, 1925, in St. Joseph, MO; died July 21, 1988, in Los Angeles, CA) was a game show host and announcer, best known for hosting The Cross-Wits and announcing on Wheel of Fortune. He attended the University of California at Berkeley, where he graduated. During his time at UC Berkeley, he was a substitute announcer on AM radio station KROW. In 1988, he was diagnosed with bone cancer. On July 21, 1988, Jack passed away at the age of 62. Pat Sajak eulogized Jack at the beginning of the 1988-89 season of Wheel. Before his death, Jack requested that Charlie O'Donnell (the man whom he replaced in 1980) replace him. However, Charlie was unavailable at the time; M.G. Kelly announced until Charlie became available. Shows Hosted *''Password'' (1960s, sub for Allen Ludden) *''To Tell the Truth'' (1963, sub for Bud Collyer) *''100 Grand'' (1963) *''The Price is Right'' (1960s, sub for Bill Cullen) *''The Face is Familiar'' (1965 pilot) *''Split Second'' (1965 unsold pilot) *''Eye Guess'' (1966; sub for Bill Cullen, who played the game against wife Ann Cullen) *''Celebrity Doubletalk'' (1967 unsold pilot) *''The $10,000 Sweep'' (1972 unsold pilot) *''Split Second'' (1970s, rehearsal games) *''Dealer's Choice'' (1974-1975) *''Big Spenders'' (1975 unsold pilot) *''Mindreaders'' (1975 unsold pilot by Goodson-Todman, unrelated to their eventual series) *''20 Questions'' (1975 unsold pilot) *''The Cross-Wits'' (1975-1980) *''Caught in the Act'' (1979 unsold pilot) *''Now You See It'' (1985 unsold pilots) Shows Announced *The Big Surprise (1955-1957) *How Do You Rate? (1958) *Top Dollar (1958-1959) *''Password'' (1960s) *''The Face is Familiar'' (1966) *''Eye Guess'' (1967-1969) *''You're Putting Me On'' (1969) *''Second Guessers'' (1969 unsold pilot; was also the on-location host) *''Monday Night Quarterback'' (1970 or 1971 unsold pilot) *''The Reel Game'' (1971) *''Split Second'' (1972-1975) *''The $10,000 Pyramid'' (1973, sub for Bob Clayton) *''TattleTales'' (1974-1975) *''3 for the Money'' (1975) *''Second Chance'' (1977) *''The Love Experts'' (1978-1979) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (1980-1988) *''The (New) $25,000 Pyramid'' (1982-1985) *''Twisters'' (1982 unsold pilot) *''Go'' (1983, sub for Johnny Gilbert) *''$50,000 a Minute'' (1985 unsold pilots) Pictures Jack Clark.jpg|Jack hosting Password in the mid-1960s. JackClarkTwentyQuestions.jpg|Jack hosting 20 Questions (1975). JackClark92280.png|Jack on the Card Sharks Game Show Hosts Tournament (1980). Jack Clark on NYSI85.jpg|Jack hosting Now You See It (1985). Commemorative Speech on the death of Jack Clark Well, as we have mentioned, this is, in fact, the first show of our new season. And, as many of you know during our Summer off, we suffered a great loss. We lost a dear friend. Our announcer, Jack Clark, passed away. And while the intervening time has kind of helped a little bit with that immediate jolt of grief and sorrow you feel, we're still sadden around here. but we're left with a lot of warm and wonderful memories of a great guy and a wonderful broadcaster who added so much to this show and was so instrumental in its success. So, while we miss Jack very much, we treasure and just love the fact that we had the chance to know him and to work with him, He was a very special man. We'll be right back. (audience applauds) - Pat Sajak (1988) YouTube Videos [http://www.youube.com/watch?v=55FfY1Tm7m8 Wheel of Fortune - Jack Clark's death] Category:Announcers Category:Hosts Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1925 Births Category:1988 Deaths